


Catharsis

by ApplesOfAvalon



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, SHE DESERVES THIS. SHE GOT TREATED HORRIBLY, Yoop fans do not have rights and never will, in which Gone A Fowl doesn't suck and Yin gets to be feral with pals, originally titled 'the Evil Kiddy Club is just vibin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesOfAvalon/pseuds/ApplesOfAvalon
Summary: Even if Coop's attempt at brainwashing her failed, the anger still ate away at her. But at least she wasn't alone, and maybe letting out her frustrations instead of swallowing them down for the millionth time was the right call after all.Gone-A-Fowl AU oneshot where Yin deserves SO much better (and the youngest villains are also there).
Kudos: 5





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onceuponymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponymous/gifts).



“O-one chocolate cherry shake?”

Pulled out of her thoughts, Yin stopped staring at her hands and turned around. The waiter - and the customers behind him that were caught staring even from all the way across the ice cream bar - visibly cowered the moment they saw her face, and part of her knew she should feel at least a little bit bad about her new appearance scaring them.

She didn’t care. “It’s mine.”

The waiter nodded nervously, and the moment he placed her dessert in front of her he escaped to the counter before she could thank him (not that she was going to, if she was honest with herself). 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a  _ natural _ at this.”

Yin turned her head, but unlike the waiter and the other customers, the people sitting with her at the table didn’t so much blink at her appearance. Carl drank his bubble tea with an amused grin, Smoke looked at her with stars in her eyes and a spoonful of parfait in her mouth, and Yuck wordlessly wiped blackberry juice and pie crumbs off his face with his sleeve, a look in his eyes that she quite couldn’t name. Meanwhile, Mirrors fiddled with his visor while drinking his rootbeer float while the CPK kept arguing over who’d get the cherry on their banana split.

“I mean, did you see the look on that guy’s face?” Carl continued as he elbowed Yuck beside him; it earned him a growl from the green rabbit, but he dismissed it with a quick roll of his eyes before going back to Yin with his chin resting over his clasped hands. “You barely said anything and he was ready to head for the hills! For your first time as a villain, you’re doing pretty good.”

“...Thanks.” It was all she could think of saying before going back to stare at her hands. Pink fur darkened to a dark magenta, almost black, all the way to her shoulders where it abruptly changed to stark white like cracks across the ice. Fingers sharpened to claws and spiky bracelets over her wrists. From the corner of her vision she caught her face in the reflection of her glass; icy blue irises and black sclera against white, more dark ice cracks zig-zagging down her cheeks, purple ribbon replaced by a spiked headband adorning her head like a crown of rose thorns.

“Still not used to your new look?”

It was Smoke this time; now she and Carl were looking at her sympathetically (Mirrors was still distracted, the CPK were still arguing and Yuck was…. _ Yuck _ ). “It’s just....different.” She finally answered, giving her hand one last look before grabbing a spoon and digging into her shake. “It’s not my usual style but....I like it. I think.”

“And you rock it all right, better than the  _ drab _ uniform you had before.” Carl waved his arm dramatically, Smoke nodding enthusiastically through another spoonful of parfait. “Most villains stick to black and red, or black and green, or black and purple. But black and  _ blue? _ So tragically underrated.”

“And the spikes are a nice touch with the dress and the boots!” Smoke chirped, waving her spoon so fast it sent ice cream flying everywhere much to her brother’s annoyance. “Cute AND threatening; perfect for striking awe AND fear in your enemies’ hearts.”

Yin didn’t give an answer beside a slow nod. Her spoon stirred her still untouched shake, white and red and brown mixing together into a muddy pink.

It had hurt at first. 

It had been painful, and scary, and even now the reminder of how close she had been to becoming a mindless puppet - a pretty little doll for whatever weird fantasy Coop had in store for her - filled her with more rage and disgust than she could articulate. But somehow the universe had chosen the strangest time to go easy on her for once, and while the dark energy had definitely changed her it had not been in a way that allowed the chicken any power over her.

And it had felt  **_great_ ** afterwards.

And she knew she shouldn’t have felt that way; it shouldn’t have felt good to tear down the carousel and a good chunk of the mall with it. It shouldn’t have felt good to send Coop flying into the nearest trash can after sucking the rest of the Night Master’s power out of him (not  _ completely _ , at least). And it shouldn’t have felt good to see the dawning horror in her brother’s eyes once he realized what she’d become before running off to cause more chaos.

Then again, Yin had done, said and felt many things she shouldn’t have over the course of the day. And when she’d expected to feel shame or guilt...it just never came.

And now she was eating ice cream with those she would’ve called her enemies any other time. They’d given her an invitation to hang out with her when he had expected an invitation to fight, and now that the initial high of going rogue was dying down, she was left with her thoughts and the realization of her actions without knowing how to deal with any of them.

“You know I wasn’t flirting, right?”

Yin stopped stirring her milkshake. 

“I’m just saying! Carl raised his hands defensively, antennae lowering like he was bracing himself; “You got all quiet, and I thought it was because of what I said about your clothes making you uncomfortable, but I swear it’s not like that! You’re too young for me anyways, and I don’t even swing that way.”

“Oh yeah, cuz you’re SO discreet about it.” Mirrors muttered, not looking away from his visor’s display even when his sister kicked him under the table.

“And even if I did, we all know you’re Yuck’s ex.” Yin felt her cheeks burning up - from anger, embarrassment or something else, she didn’t know. “Would be in really bad taste to flirt with you specially in front of him- ACK!”

“Shut up, Carl!” Yuck snarled as he pulled on the cockroach’s cape until the skull medallion choked him. “I told you not to call her that-!”

“It’s not that.” She interjected, patting her cheeks a couple times until the warmth on her face died down. “It’s just...it’s weird. Eating ice cream and talking to you guys like we haven’t tried to destroy each other before.”

That caught the whole table’s attention. Mirrors looked away from his visor. Yuck and Carl were frozen mid-fighting. Even the CPK had forgotten about their cherry - at least until Blue sneakily stuffed it in her mouth while her sisters weren’t looking.

“We have our own lives too, you know.” Mirrors broke the silence first, sounding annoyed. “We can do other stuff besides scheming; it’s not like you and your brother are out playing hero 24/7.”

“Mirrors, you can’t talk when you’ve been fiddling with your dumb eye-glass thingy all day.”

“It’s a  _ visor _ , Smoke. And I work on my schematics because it’s  _ fun _ , so it’s not the same.”

“ _ What Mirrors is trying to say  _ is that even villains can have snack breaks. And we actually came here to celebrate you ditching your boring goody-two-shoes friends and joining the gang!” Once he’d smoothed down his cape, Carl waved his hands in the air all jazz-like with Smoke and the CPK joining him while Yuck rolled his eyes. Then he leaned closer, a mischievously curious glint in his eyes; “Plus, we’re all dying to hear the details on your origin story.”

“My what?”

“Origin story? As in what made you go evil? It’s Villainy 101; it’s not like you’re  _ born _ evil.” Mirrors glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his visor’s screen. “Unless you’re Yuck, if he’s not lying about  _ his _ story.”

A fork was thrown his way, but Mirrors tilted his head to dodge it. Yin heard Yuck swear under his breath and the CPK giggle.

The grip on her milkshake tightened.

“...My brother played a prank on me.”

Yuck raised an eyebrow while Smoke tilted her head in confusion. Carl, on the other hand, sighed dramatically while nodding; “Oh, TELL me about it. You wouldn’t believe half of the stuff Herman-”

“My brother played a prank on me,” Yin’s voice was curt, her eyes glued to the drink she hadn’t even touched; “because he thought it would be funny to set me up on a date with my stalker. That I’ve already said no to dozens of times. Without telling me.”

All eyes were on her now - all seven pairs. She didn’t care. “And of course, I still had to go on a date with him. Even though I didn’t want to, because otherwise Coop would’ve had another of his evil tantrums which  _ I  _ would have to clean anyways-”

“Did you say Coop?” Mirrors interrupted, taking off his visor with a frown. “As in the kid that banished the Night Master and stole his powers?”

“He  _ didn’t _ banish the Night Master, stupid.” Yuck hissed through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the table. “He  _ worked _ for the Night Master; he helped him almost succeed. But then he decided to stab him in the back at the last second like the coward he is and now everyone in this dumb town kisses the ground he walks on-”

“He wanted me to wear a wig!” Yin slammed her hand on the table; “Like the outfit he picked for me wasn’t bad enough, he also wanted me to wear a stupid wig. With TERF bangs!” A chorus of gasps, hissing, a couple of what she assumed were Japanese swears and the most outraged, distraught ‘ _ NO _ ” she’d ever heard from Carl. “ _ Right?! _ But do you think my opinion mattered to him, Yang or even Master Yo? No, because it NEVER does!  _ I’m  _ the one that has to grin and bear it even if I don’t want to because I’m the nice one.  _ I’m _ the responsible one that has to keep everyone’s stupidity from killing them even if it hurts  _ me _ .  _ I’m _ the one that has to put up with Coop’s nonsense because it’s always about what HE wants and  _ hey _ , what does it matter as long as it’s  **_FUNNY_ ** -!”

Something shattered, like glass breaking. It wasn’t until she felt her fingers grow cold that she realized she was the source; the milkshake in her hands was now a pinkish brown mess of glass shards and ice cream that dripped through her fingers. 

“Meow?”

A white paw held her arm, and she turned to look at the CPK standing next to her with concern. The one touching her, Pink, motioned Green to come closer with a napkin dispenser that was placed right by her side. “Meow meow.”

“Oh, I…” Yin still was processing what she’d just done. Everyone at the ice cream parlor had stopped to stare; the staff and customers with fear and confusion while the other villains at the table seemed more shocked and even outraged instead. She looked away from all of them, grabbing a fistful of napkins. “T-thanks.”

She grabbed as many as she could, trying to wipe away the mess but making it worse as the napkins got all soggy and gross instead. No one at the table said anything, but she could hear whispers from the other customers all around her even as more and more napkins piled up that kept getting dirty and didn’t help at all no matter hard she tried-

  
  


“It’s just  _ not _ fair.” Her voice was caught between a growl and a whimper, suddenly hoarse and pained. “It’s not fair that everyone keeps putting their feelings over mine. It’s not fair that I have to keep swallowing down my anger and frustration, and it’s not fair that I’ll have to go crawling back at the end of the day to hear Yang say an apology I know he won’t mean just so I have to apologize to him and we can all go back to acting like  _ nothing’s  _ **_wrong-_ ** ”

“Then don’t do it.”

Yin blinked. Everyone at the table turned to look at Yuck, but he was staring only at her. “What?”

“You heard me. If you don’t wanna go back and apologize, then don’t.” The green rabbit leaned back into his seat, eyes narrowed. “If you wanna stay angry instead of being all smiles, do that. It’s not hard.”

Yin’s ear drooped as she fidgeted in her seat; “I mean, yeah but...I still have to apologize eventually-”

“ **No** . You don’t, actually.” They perked up again. “If your brother and that chicken idiot can’t even apologize to you and still get away with it, why can’t you do the same?”

“...And now you’re giving me advice on forgiveness because…?”

“Cuz when I broke your heart, you gave me hell for it.” Shark-like teeth curled into a grin. “I hurt you and you didn’t let me get away with it. So why should those two be any different?”

Yuck’s grin made her blood boil, but his words made her think. Even if Yang was her brother, he and Coop had both hurt her; they did nothing  _ but _ hurt her, and today they had both gone over the line. And until they apologized - truly, genuinely apologize - to her, not one bone in her body wanted to apologize to them, even if it was the nice, responsible,  _ right _ thing to do.

So why should she?

Another hand on her shoulder, and this time she was met with Smoke’s crimson eyes set in an unusually serious expression. “Say the word.” The girl whispered solemnly; “say the word and I’ll dice that bird into cubes if he so much breathes in your direction.”

“Not if I get to him first!” Carl interrupted, orange magic from his hands reflecting off his green eyes; “I’ll fry him so hard, not even the slimiest fried chicken  _ dump _ would think of serving his scraps!”

“Guys, guys! I appreciate it, but I can’t just have you hunt down Coop for sport on my behalf.” Yin raised a hand while the other kept cleaning the table with napkins; “I mean,  _ I _ gotta do it obviously. I need the vindication.”

“Which is completely understandable!” Mirrors and Carl jumped back, the former actually falling off his chair, as Smoke unsheathed her giant sword and stabbed it through the table so hard it nearly split. “But if you’re still interested in the ‘dicing’ part, my sword is yours!” Beside her, the CPK hissed in agreement as they brought out their own weapons and placed them besides the sword.

Now that the table was almost cut in half, cleaning it was pointless.

Yin had to stifle her incredulous laughter; any other day, all of these villains wouldn’t have thought twice about destroying her. And now they were angry FOR her? They were defending her when she was rightfully hurt? No matter from which angle she went about it, it made absolutely no sense.

She didn’t care. 

“But we can deal with him later!” Carl declared, using magic and a wave of his hand to help Smoke pull out her now stuck blade from the table. “After we raid the cash register and get my loyalty card stamped, we need to figure out what to do next! The day’s still young!”

“If we’re stealing everything anyways, what do you need a loyalty card for?”

“I like the feeling of accomplishment! And I can get a sundae for ten stamps.”

“We should let Yin decide.” Yuck smacked Smoke’s sword with his own bamboo staff, sending it and its owner flying back into her chair. “She hasn’t picked anything to do yet. What do you think, Honey Bunny?”

“I think that if you call me that again, Smoke’s sword’s gonna get stuck to you next.” Yuck answered her quip by sticking out his tongue while everyone else laughed, and even Yin couldn’t resist smiling. She looked down at her hands, focusing on her spiked bracelets, and an idea occurred to her. “I also think my new outfit could use more accessories. Anyone else feels like robbing a Hot Topic?”

All seven pairs of eyes turned immediately to stare at her, and when they saw no sarcasm or deception they all lit up with genuine excitement as they whooped and high fived each other. The gesture made Yin feel warm and light inside despite the dark energy contained within her, and the familiar high from that morning came rushing back when magic blasted through the air, customers screaming and loose change and bills flying everywhere the moment Mirrors blew the cash register to pieces.

It wouldn’t hurt anyone if she stayed evil a while longer. Well, actually, she knew it would.

She didn’t care.


End file.
